


Caught

by sarahxsmile



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen, Poetry, trial verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 21:10:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahxsmile/pseuds/sarahxsmile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Will was in the courtroom one day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught

He sits legs crossed  
one over the other (like always)  
his shoes tied.  
The thin lines running down his suit you count  
over and over around the hem  
circling his ankle

Can't eyes up, can't look  
you've already seen  
humorless humor, maybe  
curiosity maybe something  
you won't (unable to) stop.  
Now searching for what you missed.

Your hands shake and  
your head aches still, still.  
You are done  
with everyone else's eyes

Focus voices, the voice  
the heat of bodies  
too close together and their  
constant shifting (except him-  
he is poised and laced fingers always)  
Silence rings when the voice  
too sudden, stops

Don't look up  
they're all looking at you  
in the corner of their eyes  
in the back of their minds  
they're wondering all the whys  
all at you

Focus on lines  
the pull of fabric  
the bend of his knee  
do not look past the waist. 

You can hear them  
A country screaming  
crying for him  
misunderstanding in fascination  
this man, looking too normal. 

You know, now  
these clothes, charmed words  
not-quite-smile on his lips  
those eyes not looking at you. 

Then, looking at you.

**Author's Note:**

> Also [here](http://rhymesfordimes.tumblr.com/post/52869936101/caught-he-sits-legs-crossed-one-over-the-other) on tumblr


End file.
